happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Jason Schymick
Jason Schymick (born October 9, 1978, age 41) is an employee of Jim Bonacci's company, Fancy Force, LLC. Jim hired Jason in the beginning of May 2011 to develop and illustrate Happy Wheels. Jason joined Total Jerkface on Febuary 17th, 2010. He has created a number of new items and created Explorer Guy. Jason's screen name on Total Jerkface is simply Jason Schymick. Before Jason, Jim was the only employee of Fancy Force, LLC. Jason currently deals with the Fancy Force LLC Twitter acount, and replies to user's questions about Happy Wheels. He has also created an FAQ section to answer some of the most common user questions. Jason's first news post on Total Jerkface was "Jason's big boy post" in 2011, and he has written nine more other posts since. Before all of this, Jim just mentioned Jason in his posts. You can visit the FAQ here, and visit his Happy Wheels Wiki profile here. During the development of the mobile app version of the game, Jason described converting Flash to iOS as being "very difficult. Putting aside things like developing touch controls and the physical limitations of mobile devices, simultaneously converting and updating the code as well as converting the assets from Flash has been a big undertaking. And like all other projects, a million other unexpected issues have come up." His Story Jim met Jason at his last full-time job, working as a Flash advertising designer in 2006. Jim was quitting his job at advertising to start working on a new game, Happy Wheels, (which, at the time, was simply just Wheelchair Guy and the Happy Green Hills level) and Jason was supposed to be his replacement. Jim and Jason became good friends. As Happy Wheels was under development, Jim showed Jason the demo and he became a fan, tested levels, and offered feedback. Later, Jason quit that job and vowed never to work in advertising again. After Happy Wheels started to become popular, Jim offered Jason a job. Jason made the seventh playable character, Explorer Guy, in 2011. He has also made 5 levels, including the former face of the failing level search, which gave an update on the problem and an update on what Jim had been doing (eating a sandwich). Gallery Jason gfh.jpg Jasonschymick.jpg Jason.jpg Jason Schymick.jpg Trivia *Jason is vegan. *There is a badge on the wiki dedicated to him called "Jason Schymick", awarded for making 250 edits on pages. *He plays the guitar. *His favorite liquor is scotch. "The peatier, the better.", he once said. *He is good at cooking Indian food. His favorite Indian dish is palak channa. *He can play the accordion (sort of). *He doesn't believe in ghosts. *He is an administrator on this wiki, but does not ever come here. (EDIT: Yes, I do) *Jason is 1/4 Lithuanian. *His Discord user is Professional Jason#8130. *He has an interest in vintage mopeds. Category:2011 Category:Game Development Category:Total Jerkface Staff Category:Jason Schymick Category:Total Jerkface Category:Moderators Category:2012 Category:Fancy Force Category:Community Category:2010 Category:Moderators Who Are Also Wiki Administrators Category:Explorer Guy Category:Miscellaneous Items Category:Pogostick Man Category:Well Known Users